


Can’t Love Alone

by onlyhere4tums



Category: Horny cumsluts
Genre: Just a poem that popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhere4tums/pseuds/onlyhere4tums
Summary: I want cock





	Can’t Love Alone

It wasn’t empty inside  
Just not full enough  
But the feeling spread to all the surrounding areas  
The lack of hands on shoulders, slowly sliding down to a waist  
Of panting, puffs of breath on necks  
And warmth

Skin on skin  
Tickling hairs  
Watching closed eyes and mouths agape in wonder  
A beautiful and sullied moment  
As a glance turns into a stare  
The rhythm only two bodies can make together


End file.
